Reforging
by akshunjaxon12
Summary: Chloe is returning from a deployment. Many years after the storm Very AU, just a slow burn Pricefield piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been a very long time since I have been a part of any fanfiction. In fact, I was writing L word fanfiction on a site that no longer exists using dial-up internet, and that was a good seven? Years ago. In any case, I have just discovered Max and Chloe recently and hope I can do this some justice. It will be VERY AU but, that doesn't mean I own any characters or the world in which they live. I will try to maintain as much of the character integrity as possible to keep things reasonable however, I have a plot in mind, and we'll just have to see what happens.**

 **Dontnod did a bang up job with all of this but like so many I was sad to see the ship end so abruptly and without answers and that just wouldn't do. At any rate, love it, hate it, like it, or comment, all are much appreciated and hopefully this will knock some dust off this imagination and get things going. Also, trying to get the line breaks and such down to a science. Going to take some time to get into the swing of things again. Thanks for you understanding, time, and attention.**

It was good to be home, back in the States even if it was just a crowded airport at the moment. It was familiar and safe. Smoothing the invisible creases from her uniform, she clutched the straps of her pack and made her way towards baggage claim. Eyes were scanning her surroundings, just in case.

She had watched as her brothers and sisters had departed the aircraft and met loved ones, tears filling their eyes. The applause from the crowds was deafening, and she had noticed more than one of her comrades flinch slightly. Cinching her pack up on her shoulders, the Major held her head high, accepted the random pat on the back, the many thanks, and the silent pleading acknowledgments of what she had done or seen. Making her way towards the overly crowded coffee shop, she was ushered immediately to the front of the line as people parted

The little barista offered a brilliant smile and stood a little straighter "What can we get you?" He asked proudly

"Just the largest, black coffee you can." She offered politely. Fumbling inside her pocket for the folded bills she kept there, she pulled the neatly folded currency and noticed the grains of sand that were still in the bottoms of her pockets and had attached to the American bills.

Feeling the panic rise in the back of her mind she shook the particulates away and went to slide the bills across the counter but, instead was greeted with a wonderfully happy smile once again from the barista.

"No, ma'am. It's no charge. On the house." pushing all of the money back across the counter and offering his wonderfully happy smile in return. "Thank you force your service."

"Thank " Trailing off to take note of the boy's name tag. Inhaling the rich smell of the beans, the Major tipped her cup towards the barista and the rest of the customers who seemed to be holding their breaths. "Cheers." Gently sipping the liquid, she allowed her eyes to close for a brief moment before smiling politely and making her way back out of the coffee shop.

Making her way outside, she found a bench off to the side near a small planter that held a few small plants and a little tree of some kind. Sliding the pack off her shoulders and dropped it on the ground before sitting down and resting her dusty combat boots on top of the canvas sack.

Clutching the cup to her chest, she closed her eyes and listened to the birds. Chloe smelled the familiar smell of jet fuel and fast food. The occasional waft of cigarette smoke, the muttering of a thousand conversations, a few of her tidy hairs breaking free and tickling her face. It was good to be home, even it was just a crowded airport it felt right to be safe and to be surrounded by familiar things.

"Mind if I sit?" A soft voice asked, breaking the Major from her reverie.

Not opening her eyes, she pushed herself into a proper sitting position and sipped the dark liquid. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Opening her eyes, she took in the sight of the model pretty woman sitting beside her. Her messy cropped hair, lightly glossed lips(probably just chapstick), piercing blue eyes that could touch your soul, and of course the typical Max attire. Well worn and faded blue jeans, an old white t-shirt covered by a loved and comfy looking zip up jacket.

"I appreciate it." Covering the smaller woman's hand in her own and squeezed gently "More than you know." Wrapping her arms around the woman, she pressed her face to her neck, and for the first time in over eighteen months, she let the tears escape their prison.

Rubbing soothing circles on the Majors back, she held the woman close and allowed her to cry silently for a moment." I'm so happy to see you, and I'm so glad you asked me to be here today."

Crying for a moment longer, the Major released her hug, wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile to the beautiful woman sitting in front of her. "Thank you for coming, Max. Wanted to surprise mom and David."

"All you had to do was ask, Chloe. They didn't ask too many questions; I did fabricate a bit of a story about wanting to do a welcome home piece for you so, there's that." Holding the uniformed woman at arm's length, she drank in the sight of her. She was still tall, much tanner, her hair was still the same sandy blonde it had been when they were growing up. She had tiny laugh lines at the corners of her beautiful blue eyes. Her arms felt bigger and solid through the sleeves of the uniform shirt. To put it mildly, Chloe looked great except, for the sorrow that betrayed her eyes.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow and looked at Max opening her mouth to speak but her stomach protesting...loudly.

Laughing, Max released the taller woman's arms and stood pulling her up by the hand "Let's get you out of here and get something to eat, I'm starving, and I'm sure you would like something as well."

"Lead the way. Oh, and..bacon, please. A giant plate of greasy, delicious bacon." Chloe requested and hefted her bag across her shoulders.

Driving through town had been a bit like stepping back into some strange time portal that tossed you fifty years into the past. The small town still looked the same, still bustling like a working bee hive with foot traffic and errand runners, the retro signs still proudly displaying their trade or craft. The brick buildings still standing strong through the test of time, and the tree-lined sidewalks with the occasional brightly colored flower beds or strategically placed benches.

Chloe exhaled through her nose and adjusted her cap sitting on her knee, not looking away from the window she dared break the comfortable silence for once just basking in the peace, acknowledging it was there and welcoming it back with open arms. The sunlight filtering through the window warmed her face, not in the scorching melt your face way the desert sun had, actual birds were flitting about instead of vultures or whatever those things over there were, and there were grass and green trees. So much life and energy instead of the suffocating sand, heat, and destruction.

"I know Joyce will be thrilled that you managed to be in a full week early," Max mentioned, trying to bring small talk into the confined space of the cab glancing from the road to gauge the other woman's reaction.

Breaking her gaze from the window, she looked at the smaller woman sitting to her left " She'll either beat me with a frying pan or cry. Could be both."

"Absolutely. " Max responded cheerily before trailing off and focusing back on the road a crease forming between her perfectly manicured brows.

Chloe looked at Max for a moment, wondering what was going through that beautiful mind of hers but thought better of asking and just turned her gaze back towards the window and out onto the passing streets. Each one becoming more and more familiar, the smell of the salty ocean air beginning to fill her nostrils more and more. Fumbling with the styrofoam cup in her hand, she gulped the remaining liquid and placed the cup in the tidy center console.

"You're getting awfully giddy over there. Either you have to pee; you're hungrier than we both anticipated, you're terrified of my driving, or you are glad to be home." Flashing Chloe a dazzling smile she continued, "Or, it could be a combination of all of those things.

Returning Max's smile, Chloe pinched the squishy foam around the cup "It's just so good to be back. And, I have to pee."

"Lucky for you, we are here." Clicking the blinker on, Max steered the truck into the parking lot and quickly pulled into the first available space. "And, a good thing my windows are tinted. I'll come back out in a minute to grab my 'forgotten' camera." she said with tiny air quotations and once again smiled that glorious smile and shut the door.

Sitting alone in the truck, Chloe looked at all the things that were telltale signs for anyone who knew her that this truck belonged to Max. The flash drives stuffed in the other unused cup holder, the stack of notebooks piled in between the seats, the battered pencil case wrapped in duct tape barely holding the pens and pencils in one place. Her messenger bag was in the floorboard at her feet, and the most touching and heartfelt Max item was Chloe's old necklace hanging from the rearview mirror with a set of dog tags now added to the chain.

Sighing, Chloe felt her messy hat hair and tried to smooth it down some before giving up and just pulling the battered cover over her head, making sure it was just right and once again smoothing the invisible creases and wrinkles from the camouflaged fabric. Picking at an invisible thread on her name tape Chloe jumped noticably when Max ripped the truck door open and grabbed her hand.

Reaching across Chloe's long legs, Max grabbed her bag from the floorboard and tossed it over her shoulder "Come on, lady. Finally, got the wrangled into a booth together and happily pacified for the time being. Do you even know how hard it is to get your mom to stop and take a break?"

Chuckling, Chloe unfolded herself from the cab and pushed the door shut behind her, sliding her hand comfortably into Max's they pushed their way through the silver door and towards the backs of her waiting parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So,** I **do not have a BETA, and** I **do the best I can if anyone is interested,** I **am currently accepting volunteers.** Hopefully **, the story pulls you** in, **like** I **said its meant to be a slow burn. Have a lot of things to cover and fill in, but** I **have faith that we will get there together. Once more, *sigh*** I **do not own the characters or their world...** I **just get to scratch around in the sandbox and build castles every once in a while. Kudos to Dontnod AND...we shall see if the line spacing is any better, seriously what the poo.**

Finding the booth holding her parents wasn't hard. Max guided them down the aisle quickly and avoided any unnecessary excitement by putting a finger to her lips in a shushing motion to the regulars who started to say something to Chloe.

Stepping up behind the booth, Max smiled reassuringly at Chloe and released her hand to fish her camera out of her bag. Putting the viewfinder up to her eye, Max watched as Chloe steeled herself and tapped David on the shoulder nonchalantly.

Snapping his head up with a scowl on his face, David's eyes immediately softened as he swatted around at the table for Joyce to put the creamer packets down and look up.

"Chloe!" They shouted in unison, jumping from their seats to envelop the petite girl in their arms. "You weren't supposed to be home for another week! Are you alright, is everything ok?"

Squeezing the pair of older adults, Chloe wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and chuckled through the tears. "Surprise, and yes everything is fine."

Seeing the flash of a camera out of the corner of her eye, Chloe pulled away and ushered her mom and David into the booth, placing herself on the outside and away from the door. Plastering a huge grin on her face, she looked at the little photographer "Smile for Max."

Snapping the photo, Max pulled the instant film from the camera and slid it on the table before plopping in Chloe's lap and stretching her arms out in front of her "One more."

Pressing the button, she pulled the picture free and placed it beside the other before sliding into the empty booth seat away from the teary-eyed family sitting across from her. Joyce and David had aged well, David showing salt and pepper in his hair with pride and a newly found goatee and readers. Joyce was still Joyce except the gray was beginning to show through her once golden mane.

Watching quietly with her arms folded across the table top, Max enjoyed every second of the family reunion, drank it in like a refreshing sip of water. She had missed Chloe terribly over the years. David and Joyce were beyond proud, and so was Max but, she also had lost her best friend in as many ways. Yes, they still got together when Chloe was home on breaks and finally home on leave, but life seemed to have gotten in the way of what they once had. Gone were the days of the blue haired punk girl and her bashful tag along and now were the days of the hardened Marine and surgeon, and the successful journalist and freelance photographer.

Max had come back to Arcadia Bay to finish her studies and earn her degree in journalism and photography shortly before the disaster that set Chloe on the path of her self discovery happened. Not that it was a bad thing in the least but, the freak storm that tore the little coastal town to shreds had broken her friend and had shown Max how vulnerable her best friend was. Chloe did what she did best; she got her hands dirty. She volunteered for every relief effort she could. Chloe would drag herself home in the evenings and had even called Max to pick her up a few times because she was too tired to drive home. Max tended to her blistered hands and bruised muscles; she caught her falling tears on her shoulder and smoothed back her unruly hair when she had too much to drink.

Finally, Chloe had decided she needed to do more and fought her way through medical school which had come to a shock to everyone when she had presented her acceptance letter at the dinner table by just simply stating "Oh, by the way. I got this in the mail today" Joyce started picking up extra shifts at the diner, Chloe had moved to campus and began working part-time at a record store, and David even started moonlighting as a bartender at the pub down the street.

It was even a bigger shock when four years later, Chloe showed up for Christmas and had announced that she had enlisted In the Marines to fast track her career. This, of course, had made David ecstatic, maybe a little more paranoid but proud nonetheless and Joyce worry even more than she already was. Max just kept taking her pictures and writing her stories. Unconsciously documenting the transformation her best friend was undergoing. She had watched the determination roar to life in her friend and rage like an untamed wildfire. When the day had come for Chloe to ship out she and Max had spent the entire week together doing everything and nothing.

Chloe being her usual self tried to write off that part of her journey as just that. Another adventure, another way to pay it forward. Explaining that the whole reason she wanted to go into trauma was that of what had happened to William so many years earlier. Maybe, she could be someone's hero like that, and maybe if another disaster did strike she would be able to help instead of being unprepared and useless. They had spent the lazy summer nights lounging in the backyard of her family home, the hot days by the ocean or in the woods they used to run through when they were kids always hand in hand.

So, it was no shock when the night before Chloe had to leave they were laying in Chloe's bed, giggling about some horror story of medical school or some interview fail when Chloe laced her fingers through Max's and propped herself up on her free elbow. Max could barely make out her facial features in the barely lit room, the only light coming through was the moonlight streaming through the fabric of the American flag hanging over the window but, Max could tell Chloe had a goofy grin on her face.

"Maximus?"

"Hmm?" Max hummed, tracing lazy circles on the back of Max's thumb with her own

"Truth or dare."

Laughing, Max replied "Dare."

"Feeling brave tonight, I see," Chloe responded, shuffling slightly to get closer to the smaller girl beside her

Propping herself on her elbow to match Chloe, Max stared into the darkened room to try and read her best friends face "Well, what is this dare you speak of Price? My resolve will only last so long before I withdraw my answer."

"Kiss me."

Inhaling sharply, Max's hand stilled on her friends.

Leaning closer to the dark haired girl, Chloe whispered: "Kiss me now or lose me forever."

And kiss her Max did, without a second thought. It was soft, slow, and sensual. Like tasting the finest and most delicate chocolate or fine wine. Max pushed against the taller girl and straddled her waist and cupped her face. Max kissed her like she might lose her forever and for real if she didn't put her heart and soul into that moment. She traced Chloe's bottom lip with her tongue and nipped gently with her teeth, she caressed her mouth with her lips, molding them together and burning that moment into her memory.

Tossing a sugar packet at the now zoned out Max, Chloe chuckled and looked at her dazed friend "Earth to Max. Do you know what you want to order?"

Feeling the heat rising to her chest and face Max, shook herself from her stupor and looked at Denise, the new waitress "The usual for me. What did you order? I know you said you wanted a whole plate of bacon."

"Pfft. I ordered a full plate of bacon, duh. Oh, and a pitcher of soda." Rubbing her hands together in anticipation she looked at everyone sitting in the booth with her "What are you guys having?"

Swatting her daughters arm playfully Joyce laughed "You just have whatever you want, I think you've more than paid your tab back. What were they feeding you over there anyway, you look thin, and a little paler than I would think considering you were in a desert."

Coughing David caught the look of panic on his stepdaughter's face and quickly diverted the conversation "Your bike is still in the garage, I just finished a tune up on it and filled it up for you. Looking good as ever."

"Did you finish the bathroom remodel upstairs yet?" Max asked, taking Davids queue

"Oh, heavens no. We were hoping to have it finished just in time for Chloe to come home but, someone just has to always be early. You couldn't wait til' your due date either darlin' always first for everything." Joyce answered rubbing her grown daughter's hand

"Not that she's complaining about you being home, we're so happy to see you and glad you're home." David quickly added

Chloe withdrew her hand from the table and fidgeted with her hat on her knee again "Thank you for taking care of my bike, Sarge. And, mom you know that if you're not early, you're late." picking up her roll of silverware, Chloe pulled the napkin free and placed the silverware out on the tabletop "You guys may want to stand aside, I haven't had food this good in a while. I don't want to bite someone or stab with a fork accidentally."

Everyone at the table had mostly eaten in silence while Chloe Price inhaled her food with such gusto it would have put a pubescent boy to shame and even had to nerve to order twice. Tabs were settled after a brief argument about who would pay after Max eventually won considering it was a 'work expense.'

Standing outside in the parking lot, Max leaned against the front bumper of her truck and waited for Chloe to say good night to her family, and waved them off when they pulled out promising to be over first thing in the morning for breakfast.

"You sure its ok if I stay with you? I don't want to put you out, or anyone else." Chloe asked, the last part a bit open ended

Max tossed the piece of straw paper she had been rolling around her fingers at Chloe and chuckled. "Yes I'm sure, and no Major. I don't have a roommate or anyone I need to get home too. So, the night is yours, and this one time I will be your chauffeur if you so wish it, it will be."

Pulling the shorter girl into a tight embrace, Chloe breathed in the familiar smell of her Max, Vanilla, paper, the crisp outdoors and coffee beans. The Max she had and has always dreamed about, the Max she thought of when things seemed like they were too tough or hard. The Max that would slow things down for her when everything got a bit too hectic. Kissing the top of her friends head, Chloe opened Max's truck door for her "I just want to take a bath, soak forever, wear nothing but underwear and drink a cold beer."

Max placed her hand over Chloe's heart and looked into her darkened blue eyes and hopped up into the driver's seat "Then it shall be. Get in hot shot. We got beers to drink, baths to take, and underwers to...wear."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I get that these few couple of chapters are coming pretty fast. I'm trying to lay out the ground work and flesh things out. Again, I don't own anything except this crappy computer which has upgraded the internet some awesome music on Google Play and some fish. I don't have a BETA but, if you're up for the task then by all means. I appreciate the time that you take to dredge through all the filler and hopefully give it a chance, i'll try super hard not to disappoint. As always, comments are appreciate as is criticism or concern.**

Grasping the heavy pack in her hand, Chloe picked up the plastic grocery bag in the other with practiced ease and followed Max to her front door whistling at the view. "Wow, Maximillian. Even your pictures don't do it justice."

"Wait until you see the back. If you're up for it, we could have a fire tonight and sit outside." Thinking better of it Max shook her head "Actually, nevermind. You're probably tired of being outside. We'll save that for another day."

Placing the grocery bag on the counter, Chloe struggled to pull one of the glass bottles from the box "If it's a nice as you say it is, maybe I can make an exception. But, I will be in my underwear. Fair warning." Finally freeing the unruly can, she set to work on another one

"Good thing I don't have any neighbors," Max replied with a wink, taking the offered can and bottle and twisting the top. "To, Doctor Price. Welcome home."

"Bottoms up," Chloe answered, pounding her bottle on top of Max's causing it to foam out of control and quickly taking a large draw from her own "My God, this tastes so good. Even if it is the 'piss water,' you say it is."

"For your sake, I'll let that slide ' Miss I still hate math'." Max chided, wiping the foam away from her mouth with the back of her hand and placing it on her hip "Now, for the tour."

Max grabbed Chloe by the free hand and drug her down the hall pointing out what door led to what. Explaining pictures and where she had taken them, each article she had gotten recognition for, why the paint color was chosen for each room which earned the hardened doctor a smack when she mock yawned. The bathroom was something to gape at, however. The stonework was magnificent, the cascading shower head and various water jets had the Marines mouth salivating by the time Max was finished showing her what all the knobs were for and where the clean linens were.

"I take back what I said about a soak; I just want to climb in there right now." Chloe joked, pulling her shirt loose from her pants.

Quirking an eyebrow, Max sipped from the brown bottle in her hand and pulled Chloe back down the hall towards the open living room "I reckon the rest of the tour can wait to see how it's just my room and the backyard left at this point. C'mon, let me sit you down and take your boots off so you can shower. I'm sure you're dying to get out of that uniform and into something less...stiff."

"You don't want to be near these boots." Chloe laughed, "All jokes aside I have been in these for well over thirty-six hours, and I'm sure my socks could stand on their own. I'm going to take them off on the porch and take a water hose to them before I even try to pick them up."

Shrugging, Max downed the last of the beer and headed towards the kitchen "Suit yourself. Can I get you anything before you lose yourself in my shower."

"I'll have one of those if you don't mind. And since when did you acquire a taste for the good stuff?" The Marine responded automatically, stepping out onto the front porch, sitting on the top step and began the arduous task of unlacing her boots and extricating them from her feet.

"Well, Major since my best friend of about twenty years came home and I do believe you still have all ten toes." the shorter woman joked in a fake southern draw when her companion made it back into the house and handed her a chilled beer.

"I'm surprised; I half expected one to be attached to a sock. Wool is not your friend." She replied, wiggling her toes against the cold slate tiles

Guiding her friend back down the hall, Max paused in the doorway. I'll just be in the living room if you need anything, take your time and relax. Mi casa, Su casa."

"I pledge allegiance to Max and the shower which she maintains" Chloe started, hand over her heart

"Shut it and get your ass in there Price, I have something for you when you get out."

"Oh, I'll make it extra snappy then." Winking at the blue eyed, brown haired girl

Closing the door behind her, Chloe let her back rest against the sturdy wood and exhaled deeply through her nose and scrubbed a rough hand over her face. Turning towards the vanity, she began to unbutton her Cammie top and shrug her shoulders from the rigid material and let it fall to the floor. Pulling her t-shirt over her head, she tossed it onto the growing pile and moved onto her belt and pants before finally resting her palms against the cool counter top and looking at herself in the mirror. She had been avoiding any mirror she had seen, afraid of what might be looking back. She wasn't surprised to see that she had gotten more muscular. Certainly had a pretty good farmers tan, her now muscular arms were covered in tattoos, her stomach was flat, taut and showed faint signs of the start of a six pack. She had some scars, some from her childhood, others from who knows where, and some were reminders of the hell she had endured. That they all had endured.

The eyes staring back at her had been through the pits of hell, and back it seemed, and that's what she was most afraid of. They were darker now, deeper if that was possible. Maybe age would do that to you but, perhaps experiences affected it as well. Staring at the chain necklace around her neck she fingered the cold metal tags that rested against her chest and finally to her fingers. The were practiced and precise surgical instruments, her nails were trimmed and cleaned, no one would ever know how stained they had been, the horrors they had tended to and the wounds they had healed. Her long slender fingers had saved countless lives but, had also lost their share.

Dragging her fingers through her hair, she turned every knob in Max's ridiculous shower to scalding hot and stepped in. Hoping the water would sterilize her body, calm her mind, and perhaps wash away some of the memories.

A soft knock at the door broke Chloe from the glorious effect of the water rushing over her face "Yeah, Mad Max?" she asked, valving the water off and stepping out of the shower onto the plush white rug.

"I dragged this hella heavy bag down here but, if you don't have anything you want to wear I put a few things on top. Figured you would need clothes.."Trailing off Max shuddered and placed a hand on her chest to fidget with her necklace "Unless by underwear you meant streaking."

A bark of laughter escaped Chloe's throat "That was exactly what I DIDN'T mean. Thanks, Maxster. I'll be out in a few."

Chloe hurriedly toweled off and pulled the door open, letting the steam whoosh around her with the pull of the door and saw her bag flopped haphazardly on its side, a pile of clothes on top with a cold beer resting in the middle. Smiling, she dragged the items into the bathroom but left the door open. Shuffling through the clothes on top, Chloe decided she had indeed grown a bit, and none of them would fit properly, so she resorted to rifling through her bag and finding a clean pair of boy shorts and a PT shirt which she tugged on quickly, stuffed her discarded clothing into the bag and folded everything back up neatly and left in a pile on the counter top.

"Max, darlin'. I appreciate the thought but, panda panties...really?

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Max suppressed a giggle and put her tablet down on the coffee table " I figured you'd appreciate the cuteness." Eyeing the taller woman again Max wolf whistled "Wow. You have got legs for days, sit down and let me ogle them."

Stiffly sitting on the couch, Chloe complied and let Max drag her feet into her lap "So, what's this surprise you were speaking of?"

"First things first." Max cautioned holding up a finger "You have no idea how happy I am that you are sitting in my living room. Second, I am going to rub these beautiful specimen of running tools down with this excellent lotion" Emphasizing her point Max pulled a huge bottle of lotion from under the pillow and filled the entire palm of her hand " And last but not least, I just want you to know if you want or need to talk about anything, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Acknowledge the demands of the all to the eager woman currently massaging her calves, Chloe took a long, thoughtful pull from the bottle and rested it against her temple "I will eventually and, I know you are. You have no idea how much it means and has meant to know that you are there even if you're not. That's why no one will ever be good enough for you." she said, mumbling the last part a bit

Max squeezed her calves and moved to her feet, treating each one as if it were about to break and whispered to herself "Except you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hang in there guys, I'll eventually answer any questions you may be having. This will probably end up being pretty long; I don't know exactly how long nor do I care just going to go where it takes me. I have a basic outline in my head but of course, as I start writing things start getting filled in and taking more of a shape. The basic idea is still there though. Like I've said before, I don't have a BETA but am seeking volunteers, and I still don't own anything...**

 **Aesahethr: It's a decent good ways after the storm, you should get an idea pretty soon :) (Emojis) and I'll eventually explain that part as well. As far as Chloe going into the Medical career field, I figured if anything..Williams death would be traumatic of course and then the storm would be the straw so to say. A whole bunch of dramatic things happened in her youth and maybe as a young adult would 'scare' her straight..maybe that's not the correct wording but in my mind that would be the best career to choose for her considering the things that she has witnessed.**

 **Hopefully, I can make the mood all make sense eventually. I can't guarantee when but, it will happen. Have faith in me. I'm glad you find it unusual, don't get me wrong I love the 'usual' Max and Chloe but I wanted a change, and of course, the only way I was going to get what I wanted was to write it.**

 **Onward and upward. Cheers.**

 _Adjusting her vest for the umpteenth time, The Major shifted in the thick canvas seat and repositioned her sunglasses. Thirty-four years old and still couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes at a time without getting restless. Checking her watch, she guessed they were about there or at least, hoped they were. It was never good to be out in the open for so long but, with the sandstorms, all Helo flights had been canceled and FOB(Forward Operating Base) Nevada, had been seeing some intense action lately and was in dire need of a trauma doctor at the makeshift field hospital. Hence, the current joyride._

 _Lost in her thoughts and trying to avoid to horrible pop music resounding from the front of the vehicle, she glanced down and twisted the strands of thread tied around her wrist that were starting to fray. Max had sent it to her in a care package about her first week here. It was a pleasant surprise seeing as how it was from Max, and they hadn't spoken as often since her reenlistment some three years ago. Sure, they still talked on the phone and video calls along with handwritten letters because they were 'old school.' But it wasn't quite the same as being able to hold her or touch her._

 _The bracelet had once been bright and multicolored but, was mostly faded and grungy looking nowadays. It had been with a short note promising that it was one of two and that she had the other, so they were always together in some way or another. It was Max's way of reaching out after so long._

 _Hearing a loud 'Boom' and feeling the vehicle begin to slow rapidly the last thing Chloe heard was "Get down!"_

 _Rolling onto her back, Chloe sputtered and blew the sand from her nose and cleared her mouth. Taking a moment to regain her vision and for the ringing in her ears to subside she looked around dazed. What the actual shit had just happened?_

 _Taking a shaky breath, she subconsciously felt for anything out of the ordinary within her own body, and when nothing seemed off, she forced herself to her knees, watching as blood dribbled onto the sand. Yanking her broken sunglasses from her face, she looked around, and the thrumming in her ears seemed to intensify._

 _It was bad. No, it was horrible, disastrous, devastating...there wasn't quite a good enough word for it. The convoy she had been in that had been moving her team to another forward position was not such a convoy anymore, two of the Humvees were completely obliterated, you couldn't even tell that's what they were anymore. The supply truck that was following them was in pieces and tossed about over a large area, and the Humvee she had been in had looked like it had been dropped from a crane but was mostly still intact save for the front that looked like it had been ripped off by The Hulk and the fact it was laying on its side. Chunks of metal littered the sand, burning debris was flittering about like a million Chinese lanterns, and glass was strewn about like a million diamonds waiting to be picked up._

 _Shaking her head, she pulled herself unsteadily to the top hatch and leaned against it. She could see the sand turning crimson from the steady stream of blood and could hear the pitiful screams and strangled cries coming from inside._

 _Working quickly, the seasoned doctor visually accessed the situation and determined that the driver, Travis, was deceased. The front passenger, Garrison, was alive and in critical condition, and the new field medic that was with her, Jensen, was knocked unconscious but started to come around._

 _"Come on, Marine!" Chloe cried, pulling her multitool loose from her vest and cutting through the canvas netting he was tangled in. "I need you to wake up!"_

 _Smacking his face a bit while she cut, Chloe managed to bring him around. "Brace yourself. When I cut this last strap, you're gonna fall." Chloe ordered, wiping the sweat from her brow with a bloody hand._

 _A painful 'Aye' was all he had managed before he fell with a thud_

 _Looking at the confused Marine, the pale officer pulled him to eye level "Look, Jensen. I know this is hard. But, I need your help, and I'm not sure what were dealing with. I think it was just an IED judging by the crater we're sitting in."_

 _"I'll see if I can raise someone on the radio." He replied, shaking horribly._

 _"Good, then I'm going to need your help." she answered, talking calmly as she crawled through to the front of the vehicle._

 _"Aye, Major." He replied loudly, probably due to the ringing in his ears as well._

 _Stretching out through the opening between the seats she checked for a pulse on Garrison and managed to find one, weak but there nonetheless. Grabbing his vest, she began tugging him back through the opening and out of the hatch._

 _Laying him flat of his back, Chloe rubbed the blood staining her vision from her eye and wiped her nose. Both legs were gone, probably removed with the front of the truck and luckily, he had finally passed out. Feeling around for her pack she yanked it from her side and dumped the contents onto the sand._

 _"Hail anyone yet?" She hollered while she shuffled through her bag._

 _Jensen pulled his much larger frame through the hatch and crawled beside her "Negative. Not sure if it's even working."_

 _Pulling the tourniquets free from her bag, she tossed one to the Marine across from her and began applying the other above the amputation, a process made harder because her hands were slippery but sticky at the same time and had sand clinging to them relentlessly. "Are you ok?"_

 _Pausing for a moment to take stock of himself, Jensen replied holding his hand up "Roger. Just shaken and a few broken fingers."_

 _"Tape them, then move to the next and see if you can recover anyone. Triage as necessary." Chloe responded, noting the angle of a few of his phalanges._

 _"Already on it." he answered, pulling a roll of medical tape from his vest_

 _pocket_

 _Picking up a roll of gauze, she began wrapping the maimed stumps and shoved his helmet and her pack under his legs before turning and blowing her nose on her sleeve. Definitely broken._

Jolting awake to the sound of her alarm, Chloe sat upright in bed and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Another dream, or nightmare. However, you wanted to look at it. Pulling the sweaty t-shirt over her head, she twisted the little bracelet around on her wrist and spared a glance towards the clock. Her heart sped up again. Late.

Bounding from the bed with practiced ease Chloe pulled the bedroom door open and bellowed down the hall" Max! Feet to the floor, we overslept!"

Hearing the audible thump, thud, and 'Oh, shit.' from Max, Chloe yanked on a pair of sweats she had laid out last night thankfully.

"How in the hell did we manage this? Your mom is going to beat us both with that beloved iron skillet of hers." Max shouted.

Chloe could tell she was somewhere towards the laundry room by the slamming of the dryer door and sudden humming. "I'm going to blame it on jet-lag, I don't know what your excuse is."

"I'm going to-, Why are you so sweaty?" Max asked, running passed the bedroom and then backtracking and popping her head in.

Chloe shrugged and sniffed the shirt in her hands " Had trouble sleeping."

Max could tell by the tone of the Blondes voice that she didn't want to talk about it and just left it alone to get her things from the dryer and get dressed.

The car ride was much the same, quiet and a little awkward. Chloe still looked a little pale and clammy but was starting to regain a bit of her color by the time they pulled into the Madsen driveway. Breakfast wasn't much of an affair besides the lecturing they both got about punctuality but then finally subsided into an amazing brunch instead of breakfast which David had to cut short because of an incident at the police station. Detective really did suit him; he had picked up on the short, evasive answers his step-daughter was throwing out and noticed the pallor of her skin. Joyce would take his queues and quietly sip from her mug and finally just busied herself with clearing the table. Max had tried to keep the conversation light and airy, sticking to safe topics of their childhood and would occasionally reach across the table and stroke the back of Chloe's hand.

It was in one of these moments while Joyce was doing dishes and David had long since left that Chloe sat peering over the rim of her coffee cup and actually looked at Max. She still looked soft and young, still had a spark in her eyes like everything in the world was new and undiscovered. She still had the same delightful laugh, perfect teeth, beautiful nose. Her hands were still delicate and kept. Her skin was radiant and glowing. The only traumatic thing she had witnessed as far as Chloe was concerned was the brutal, late season hurricane that smashed into Oregon in 2013. That was the extent of death and destruction she had to deal with, and Chloe was glad.

Rising from her seat, the sandy blonde carried her mug to the sink and placed it on the counter beside her mom's soapy dish water "Going to go for a ride."

"Ok, darlin'. Be careful and wear your helmet." Joyce replied with a kiss to the cheek

"Yes, ma'am. C'mon, Max," she answered quickly, grabbing the smaller girls hand and dragging her to the garage.

Straddling the seat of the custom motorcycle, Chloe zipped her riding jacket and gave Max the spare helmet without a word. Her heart was racing, and her breathing was heavy, she needed to get out. Shoving her helmet onto her head, she fastened the buckle waited to feel those dainty arms snake around her waist before pulling out of the garage and hammering down as soon as she hit the pavement.

Blowing through town, she took the first left and zipped up the hill towards the mountains. She needed some air, and she needed lots of it. Opening the throttle, she pushed the bike as hard as she could, the cold air seeping through her sweat pants, and at her chest while her back felt the warmth of the body pressed firmly against hers.

She drove until her vision started to blur from unshed tears and when she couldn't drive safely anymore, she pulled off the side of the road and slumped over the fuel tank steadying the bike with shaky legs.

Max quickly tugged the helmet from her head and tossed it to the ground before coaxing Chloe to do the same. The tears in the blonde's eyes had Max clinging to her like she was the only person in the world. She rubbed soothing circles on her back and cooed to her softly, letting her sob onto her chest.

"You want to take a walk?" Max asked, threading her fingers through Chloe's hair

Running on automatic, the Marine sat back, put the kickstand down and pulled her keys from the ignition before stepping off the bike. "I think I do."

Lacing her fingers through the taller girls, Max gave a soft smile and kissed her knuckles "I miss doing this with you."

"I missed it too..." trailing off, Chloe sniffled but continued "I had a flashback this morning. That's why I was so sweaty."

Max squeezed her hand " Do they happen often?"

"More than I would like." Chloe responded, "I should have never reenlisted, I knew I was pushing my luck."

"You did what you felt was right and that you needed to do, Che. Don't count yourself short, just..." sighing Max pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand " If it's too much, you can slow down."

"Max, I failed my psych evaluation. They denied my reenlistment."

Exhaling the breath she had been holding, Max stopped on the path and turned to look at the tall, muscular woman beside her " It's not the end of the world. It's just the next phase of your life. Chloe, I have watched you distantly these last few years start to fizzle out, and I know that these last few years have also taken a toll on you. From the moment we started talking during this deployment I could tell you were tired. It's ok to need a break, and it IS ok to fail sometimes."

"It's not ok when it's a life you're failing on, Max. It's not ok when its LIFE you're failing at either. I can see and retell every detail of everyone I've ever lost."

Walking down the path once more Max swung their linked hands and just listened.

"I can't even stand to be in a crowded room and forget going to a bar. It's gotten to the point that the scalpel makes me nervous. How in the hell am I supposed to do my job if I can't even hold the tools with a steady hand." Holding out her hand, Chloe let Max see just how bad it was trembling.

Seeing a suitably sized rock, Chloe pulled Max towards it and sat down "I feel like, if I don't push myself hard enough now then it was all for nothing. I could always be better, or faster. I did all of this so I could be useful for once, medical school and the Corp."

"And you have made everyone who has had the pleasure of knowing you so proud. We are all so proud but, there comes the point when you have to start thinking for you Chloe and what you need. You are wearing yourself thin." Max pleaded, hoping her words were making sense.

Looking at their intertwined fingers, Chloe fidgeted with the multicolored thread tied around Max's wrist "I don't deserve you, you know. I gave up on us for this enlistment, and now karma is showing her face and letting me have it."

"Shhhh..." Max cooed pulling Chloe's head to her shoulder and hugging her as she began to cry again " Don't look at it like that."

Whispering, Chloe rested her head against Max's "You know, usually, when two people decide to become a couple, they make decisions together. I didn't give you a choice just an ultimatum, and I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry."

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Max pulled Chloe closer "It was just supposed to be this way for a while for whatever reason."

"I'll eventually learn to talk about everything that happened over there, and I'll eventually learn to live with it but, I can't forget what I did to you. To us. I forfeited us, for my own selfish reasons. I'm so used to fixing people that I don't even know how to fix myself anymore and as I was staring at you this morning and realized just how much I had given up." Crying, Chloe continued "I'm glad I got denied. I can't do it anymore; I need a break but, I feel horrible for it."

"Don't ever feel terrible for putting yourself first. Baby, look at me," Max waited for Chloe's blue eyes to meet her own "We will get through this. You can't expect to be able to help someone if you aren't one hundred percent yourself. You have a hero thing. You are a hero, I mean look at you. You volunteered for a service that not many people could; you chose a career path that would break anyone lesser. As for us, you never gave up on us, and I never gave up on you. We just offtracked a little and postponed things."

Max unzipped her hoody and pulled a chain from under her shirt and dangled it in front of Chloe. The small silver band still had a shine to it, and the diamond still managed to refract the light to create tiny rainbows. "I never gave up hope and you shouldn't either."


	5. Chapter 5

Three and a half years earlier.

"... in the grade of Captain do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign or domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter; So help me God." Lowering her right hand, Chloe shook the Commander's hand and accepted the certificate being given to her.

Sliding into the truck seat, Chloe twisted the key in the ignition and smashed the A/C button waiting for some relief from humidity outside. Plucking her cap from her head, she tossed it into the passenger seat and grabbed her phone.

 _I'm grilling ribs tonight, hurry home :)_

I frowned, she was going to murder me.

I messaged back. _Great, be home in thirty._

Her reply was immediate. _Can you stop and pick up paper towels?_

 _Yes, Anything else?_

Typing. _;) Just your sexy self in that uniform_

Tossing her head back against the seat, Chloe exhaled deeply and began the drive to the commissary for paper towels and then to drop the news. Didn't seem like she was getting laid tonight.

Stepping through the front door with a bag of paper towels in one hand and her hat and briefcase in the other Chloe called out "Max, baby. You in here?"

"In the back, beer is in the fridge." She hollered from the back yard.

Tossing the sack on the kitchen counter, she pulled a beer from the fridge and downed the whole thing, before grabbing another and beginning to unbutton her jacket and peel the heavily starched uniform off. Chloe padded down the hall to their bedroom in search of some more comfortable clothes.

Pulling the tank top over her head, Chloe ran her fingers through her unruly hair and put on her best smile. Shit.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Chloe asked, stepping through the sliding glass door and pulling it closed behind her

"Oh you know, domestic," Max replied with a smiled, clicking the tongs at Chloe

"Did you get your article submitted?"

Closing the lid of the smoker, Max hung the tongs up and sat in her Marines lap "I did, extra early and then I figured we could celebrate."

"About that…" Chloe trailed off, popping the tab on another can " I didn't do it. They offered me a hell of a sign on bonus." Grabbing Max's hand as she slipped from her lap she pleaded "I can retire at a decent age, we can have a somewhat normal life away from Arc-hate-ya Bay."

"You didn't even think to mention it to me. We had agreed you were finished at the end of your enlistment. You were going to take a break and slow down. Chloe…" placing her hands on her hips she glared daggers down her nose at the blonde "What the fuck?"

"I want something better for us, something more. My mom has worked her ass off her whole life and didn't really have anything to show for it. I do what i do so you can be comfortable. We can still get married; we can still do the things we want to do. It's just another enlistment,"

Laughing sardonically, Max shook her head and began to pace in her bare feet "Another enlistment? Are you shitting me? Chloe, I have to worry about just another enlistment, the last deployment changed you. You were gone for over a year, and when you came back, you lost some of your sparks. It changed you. Now, I have to worry about 'just another enlistment' and 'just maybe another deployment, and 'just maybe you won't come back?" Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Chloe flinched when Max slapped her hand down on the table "Does this ring not mean a goddamn thing to you?"

Looking down at the beads of condensation rolling off the can and finally to the diamond ring adorning Max's small ring finger, Chloe nodded her head "Of course it does. I asked you to marry me, and I meant it but, if you can't take this lifestyle and if you can't support the choices I've made then I won't hold you to it."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Are you willing to just let go over some fucking money? You're a doctor for Christ's sake; you can go to work anywhere. I'll be damned if I watch you burn yourself out because of some fucked up reason you have instilled in your head about saving everyone. You hate it here."

Slapping the can from the table, Chloe stood abruptly "It's not about the money, it's about the obligation. I want to do this, and in the end, it's my decision. Not yours."

"Your decision? Where exactly was I supposed to fit into your almighty grand plan?" Max asked, her voice quivering towards the end

" This is the life I have chosen, if I can save just one person's life, then I have made a difference. If I can keep all this fucked up bullshit away from you and everyone else I love then it's worth it. It's the right thing to do. Apparently, you don't see things the way I do. Like I said, you either with me or you're not. You know where the door is." Plucking the can from the wooden deck, Chloe brought the frothy drink to her lips and sucked the foam from the top not daring to look at her disappointed lover

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Max shook her head " I can't watch you do this to yourself."

Ripping the earbuds from her ears, Chloe stopped her frantic jog and gasped for air. She had replayed that memory over in her head a thousand times. Guess karma did have a way of catching up to you. Now she was getting as paranoid as her step-father and as skittish as a mouse. Anytime a plane or helicopter would fly over her hands started shaking, and she got the urge to vomit. Thunderstorms were terrifying more so than they were after the hurricane and anything that resembled a gunshot would send her looking for cover and awaiting the next air evac.

Max had mentioned looking into some outreach programs and even talking to David 'It could help.' was her reason

So Chloe had spoken to David or at least tried. As soon as they would sit down to coffee, they would just stare at each other and grunt but even though no words were spoken the fact that he had an understanding look in his eyes made Chloe feel just a little bit more at ease and a bit more understanding of 'step-douche.'

The outreach programs all resulted in a call and hung up calls. She couldn't bring herself to admit she actually had a problem with anything. Hell, she was a surgeon for Christ's sake they thrived under pressure and shit like this. So instead, she just pushed herself to her absolute limit during her morning run as a means to self-medicate along with the alcoholic beverage starting at noon.

Max never questioned or judged. Instead, she would mix Chloe a strong drink and join her on the back patio with a glass of wine in hand. Sometimes they would talk, most of the time they just stared up at the night sky and counted stars.

"When are you going back?" Max asked one night, barely above a whisper

Rubbing the back of the smaller girl's hand with her thumb, Chloe took a sip of the drink and turned to face her "Not for another week. Then the real fun begins, I have a shit ton of reports that I have to finish and file before I can debrief and start out processing."

"I can go with you if you want…" putting her finger to Chloe's lips Max hushed her before she could begin to protest "I can work from anywhere and it's not like I have anyone I have to report to."

Reveling in the heat from her once lovers finger on her mouth, Chloe sighed and stared straight into the blue eyes gazing back at her. Kissing the tip, she knotted their fingers together and pulled their hands over her heart "I think I would like that...I mean, if you don't mind going back."

Chuckling Max pulled her hand back and propped herself on her elbow in the lounge chair "Kinda wanna see what you've done with the place, or have not."

Swatting blindly across the open space, Chloe chuckled too "You'll be quite appalled as will I I'm sure. I left Liam the keys to look after the place while I was gone. I'm sure it's trashed."

"Liam, as in frat boy next door Liam?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"Yep." Chloe replied letting the 'p' pop at the end.

"Oh, my. You'll be lucky if it's still standing."

 **A/N: Same old song and dance. Don't own anything, don't claim to other than the fish, and upgraded internet. The computer is still crappy but it gets the job done. Hang in there, folks. We Will Prevail. Questions, comments, or concerns are always welcome**


End file.
